el retorno de saya
by Karen Z. Rocha
Summary: han pasado 30 años después de que saya volvió a su sueño de 30 años y todos han cambiado mucho y hay nuevos aliados del escudo rojo para combatir a los quiropteros


CAPITULO 1

Han pasado tiempo después de que Saya volvió a su sueño de 30 años creyendo que Haji murió en la explosión del teatro donde Diva murió, ella nunca supo que Solomon murió la noche en que fue a defenderla de james, este ultimo también muerto la misma noche.

Kai crio a las gemelitas de Diva y las nombro según sus ojos, ala de ojos cafés la nombro Akako por que en el momento en que probara la sangre por primera vez sus ojos se tornarían rojos como la sangre, a la más parecida a su madre la nombro Aoi por ovia razón; Kai también crio a Lulu y empezó a sentirse en familia y pudo encontrar lo que la gentuza tanto buscaba "Esperanza" y con mayor razón porque con ayuda de Julia pudo crecer hasta aparentar 16 años y creó un protector solar con el cual podía sentir muy ligeramente el calor del sol, misma fórmula que no solo tenía en crema sino también en shampoo, así ella pudo tener una vida normal como cualquier humano.

Julia y David tuvieron un hijo al que nombraron Kei y junto con Joel hicieron resurgir al Escudo rojo. Joel empezó a salir con una mujer con la cual se caso y con la cual tuvo un hijo al que nombro Edgar y al cabo de un año desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ahora Edgar es el nuevo líder del Escudo Rojo. Akako, Aoi, Kei, y Edgar crecieron juntos, en resumen, han pasado 25 años desde que Kai y las gemelas fueran a visitar a Saya a la tumba familiar y Kai encontrara una rosa con un listón color azul marino probando que Haji había sobrevivido a la explosión del teatro. Kai ahora tiene 50 años y las gemelas tienen ya 30 años. Ahora Kai está en una bodega donde estaban las cosas de Saya y Riku viéndolas y recordando, en eso llega Lulu entusiasmada por la fecha.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, a propósito ¿Qué día crees que es mañana?- dijo Lulu sonriendo.

-¿miércoles?- dijo Kai con una ligera sonrisa.

- No, si mis cálculos no me fallan ¡Mañana es el despertar de Saya!-dijo Lulu emocionada.

-¿Mañana?- dijo Kai sorprendido.

-¡Claro!- Y si como dices Haji está vivo no faltara ni de broma- afirmo Lulu.

-Entonces hay que prepararnos- habrá que arreglar aquí y no he lavado la ropa de saya ¿Qué se pondrá cuando despierte?-dijo Kai algo preocupado. Mientras tanto, Lulu va por una caja con una nota.

-Esto- dijo Lulu y se la da a Kai -llego la semana pasada y tiene una nota-.

Kai abre la nota, saca la foto que venia en la misma y lee "Espero que lo uses el día en que despiertes y luzcas tan bella como cuando vivíamos en el zoológico. Haji".

-Supongo que es el vestido que Saya usa en la foto- comento Lulu.

-Puede ser- dijo Kai cuando las gemelas entran en la habitación.

-¿Sigues recordando a la tía Saya papa?-dijo Aoi.

–Sí, y a propósito a ustedes dos mañana antes de la puesta de sol las quiero arregladas- les dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Akako.

-Por que mañana algo increíble pasara- afirmo Kai.

-Ok- contesto Akako no muy conforme.

-Como digas papá- respondió Aoi.

A la mañana siguiente Kai y Lulu ya tenían listo todo, y al atardecer ya estaban los 4 en la tumba familiar y afuera de ella Haji estaba incado con una rodilla en el piso esperando su despertar.

-Papa ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Aoi viendo a Haji en ese lugar.

-Es cierto ¿Quién es el hombre que está ahí?- pregunto Akako.

-Lulu mira ahí está el- comento Kai

Lulu lo ve y camina hacia el -Sabia que no faltarías Haji-.

Haji voltea a ver a Lulu pero no la reconoce -Tú, me recuerdas a alguien- le dijo.

-Haji por favor, soy Lulu- le dijo la chica -¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Cómo puede ser que seas Lulu?- le dijo algo neutral.

-Si no me crees mírame fijamente al rostro- le dijo la chica aprovechando que Kai y las gemelas se distrajeron para transformarse en niña y volver a la normalidad -¿ves? Soy yo-.

-¿Pero cómo fue que creciste?- Le dijo el caballero algo sorprendido.

-Fácil, Julia y su ciencia- le respondió.

-¿Trajeron el vestido?- pregunto el caballero.

-¡Si lo trajimos!- le respondió Kai

-me permití traer una sabana en caso de que no lo hubiesen traído- comento el caballero.

-no se preocupen- comento la chica -yo me encargo de Saya- toma la sabana y entra a la tumba.

-espero que ya haya despertado o al menos que ya se haya abierto su crisálida- comento Kai.

-¿despertado?-¿crisálida?- peguntaron las gemelas.

-luego les explicare eso

-pero tendrá que estar Saya presente- comento Haji.

Varios segundos después de que dijeron eso se oyó un grito.

-¡Kai! ¡Haji! ¡Ya despertó!- grito la chica.

-¿despertó?- dijeron las gemelas algo asustadas.

-Saya espera-dijo Lulu mientras seguía a Saya quien solo tenía una sabana para cubrir su desnudez -solo tienes una sabana para cubrirte espera-.

Saya tropieza y cae teniendo su larga cabellera y la sabana cubriéndola, Haji sonriendo algo sonrojado dijo:-ahora me encargo yo- se desvendo su mano, se corto, se acerco a Saya, y le dio a beber la sangre que manaba de su mano.

-¿Qué le dio?- pregunto Akako algo desconcertada.

-creo que su sangre- respondió Aoi desconcertada también.

-Haji- le dijo sonriendo.

-Saya, al fin despertaste- le dijo el caballero.

-solo tengo una sabana- dijo Saya mientras se mira un tanto sonrojada.

-es que no me hacías cazo- dijo Lulu, Saya voltea a verla y Lulu puso cara de sarcasmo -ay, por favor, hazte que no sabes quién soy-le dijo la chica un tanto sarcástica, -soy Lulu, solo que pude crecer-.

-Kai- dijo Saya.

-es cierto, Julia la ayudo- afirmo el hombre.

-vamos adentro Saya para que te pongas la ropa que Kai y Haji te trajeron- le dijo la chica peli morada

-está bien me la pondré- le respondió y entro a la tumba con ella.

-Papa ¿ella es la tía Saya?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-sí, Es ella- le respondió Kai

- tú eres el que está con la tía Saya en la foto- le dijo la otra gemela a Haji reconociéndolo.

-sí, soy yo- afirmo el caballero, -y ustedes dos son iguales a su madre- agrego él.

-eso no lo sabemos- le dijo la ojiazul, -nuestra madre creo que murió cuando nacimos- agrego ella.

-de hecho así fue, aunque quien se le parece más eres tu- le dijo el caballero.

-¿yo?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras Saya salió vestida con Lulu.

-si Aoi, las dos son iguales a diva pero más tu, créeme lo sé- le dijo la peli morada.

-Lulu tiene razón, eres idéntica a Diva- le dijo Saya.

Aoi viendo a Saya a la cara le respondió -también tu tía-.

-solo que como tu Diva tenía ese mismo tono de ojos- le dijo Saya.

-y seguramente como Aoi también hacia lo que le venía en gana ¿verdad?-dijo Akako y se echo a reír.

-sí, sí, sí, ya nos divertimos bastante vayamos a casa a cenar algo- propuso Kai

Saya, sonriendo le dijo: -está bien Kai vamos a comer algo-.

-tú también ven Haji- le dijo Lulu.

-solo si Saya lo desea- dijo Haji

-ven con nosotros Haji- dijo Saya tomándolo de la mano.

Haji sonríe y le responde: -está bien Saya- y va con ellos.

Mientras tanto julia se dirigía a la oficina de Kei, su hijo, el sabe de Saya, de Haji, de Lulu, de la gentuza, de Riku, de Diva y sus caballeros, y de la verdadera naturaleza de Akako y Aoi, al igual que Edgar, el nuevo líder del escudo rojo e hijo de Joel Goldsmit. Kei solo contemplaba una foto de Saya cuando julia entro a su oficina.

-¿sigues contemplando la foto de Saya Kei?- pregunto Julia.

-solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo despertará?- dijo Kei sonriendo.

-si no me equivoco en estos días debe despertar- dijo Julia- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que llame a Kai para ver que nos dice?

-no- respondió Kei, -mejor vamos los tres a ver al señor Kai y por favor, hay que llevar un "24" de bebidas para Lulu-

-intuyo que te gusta Akako- comento Julia sonriendo.

Kei se sonroja y le responde: -em… un poco, pero, esto se trata de Saya no de Akako- dijo el algo neutral.

-tanto Akako como Aoi son quirópteros, al igua que Saya, Haji, y Lulu y el hecho de que kai las haya criado abre la posibilidad de que los quirópteros y los humanos podamos coexistir- afirmo julia.

-Está bien- dijo Kei –vamos por papa-.

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de Kai tocaron la puerta y el les abre.

-Hola Kei ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Pasa- saludo Kai sonriendo.

-bien- le dijo Kei –y traje un 24 de elixires para Lulu-.

-¿oí decir que llegaron mis bebidas?- dijo Lulu mientras entraba corriendo en la habitación.

-¡espera Lulu!- dijo Saya mientras la perseguía hasta que accidentalmente choco con el pecho de Kei que apenas se daba la vuelta para saludar a Lulu, Saya lo miro a la cara y su ojos verdes le hicieron recordar a un enamorado que murió protegiéndola –So ¡Solomon!- y retrocedió un tanto asustada hasta chocar con Haji , este la abrasa y le susurra al oído –Saya, no es Solomon-.

-¡al fin despertaste Saya!- dijo Kei sonriendo.

-si no eres Solomon ¿entonces quien eres?- pregunto Saya con un poco de desconfianza.

-soy Kei, hijo de Julia y David y tu voz se me hace conocida- dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué Kei?- pregunto Julia.

-por ese vago recuerdo- afirmo el joven –estoy en un sitio oscuro y escucho tu voz diciendo "no se lo que seas bebe pero por favor se amigo de mis sobrinas" de cada 5 veces que sueño 3 son eso- dijo el con desconcierto.

-ya lo recuerdo- dijo Saya –pero tu todavia no nacías- afirmo.

-no puede ser- dijo Kei algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron las gemelas.

-Saya, ¿Por qué llamaste a Kei Solomon?- pregunto Julia.

-lo siento, creí que era el- dijo Saya algo triste.

-Saya lamento tener que decirte esto- comento el caballero -¿recuerdas el día en que él y yo te protegimos de James?- le pregunto Haji.

-si lo recuerdo- le dijo ella.

-lo lamento Saya- dijo Haji.

-¡habla ya Haji!- le dijo ella algo angustiada.

-Solomon está muerto, en el momento en el que peleaba con él se hirió accidentalmente con tu espada, lo termino y al poco tiempo murió- confeso el caballero.

-entonces solo quedas tu- dijo ella algo triste.

-lo lamento- le dijo y después la abraso para consolarla.

-quiero dormir- dijo ella con un poco somnolienta –y quiero que veles mi sueño- le dijo.

-si ese es tu deseo lo hare- dijo el muy obediente.

-Lulu lleva a Saya a su cuarto- pidió Kai a la chica pelimorada.

-está bien- le respondió –vengan- y Saya y Haji la siguieron.

-nosotras también iremos a descansar- dijo Aoi somnolienta.

-buenas noches pa- dijo Akako.

-hasta mañana niñas- les dijo Kai.

-ahora si se puede hablar- dijo Kei.

-Haji no ha cambiado nada- dijo Julia sonriendo.

-tampoco Saya- dijo David neutral.

-ese Haji me sorprende, ¿es tanta la obediencia que un caballero puede tenerle a una reina?- pregunto kei sorprendido

-Haji más que serle obediente la ama como a nadie en el mundo aunque él no era el único que la amaba así- dijo Kai.

-¿no era el único?- pregunto David desconcertado.

-no, realmente éramos 4 los que estábamos enamorados de ella, Haji, Carl, Solomon, y yo- dijo Kai.

-¿Qué tienen que ver Solomon y Carl con Saya?- pregunto Kei.

-ambos eran caballeros de Diva y su maneras de amar a Saya eran muy distintas. Carl por obedecer a Diva y no romper con el amor que le tenía a Saya pensó en matarse con ella pero termino muerto, Solomon, por el contrario fue más claro con sus sentimientos y renuncio a Diva para servir a Saya hasta el final; yo perdi contra Haji y admito que me gano a la buena, talvez no conozco la historia de Diva pero Akako y Aoi on el vivo ejemplo de lo que habría pasado si Saya y Diva hubiesen crecido juntas- confeso Kai.

-yo también creo lo mismo- comento Julia –si aquel Joel no las hubiera separado diva ano estaría muerta- aclaro.

-no quiero imaginar cuando Akako yAoi se enteren de la verdad- comento Kei.

-tarde o temprano lo harán ese es su destino- dijo David.

-no son armas papa- respondió Kei.

-aunque no sean humanas son seres vivos David- dijo Kai.

-Kai y Kei tienen razón aunque no sean humanos son seres con vida- comento julia.

En resumen, este fue el primer dia de Saya después de 30 años de dormir, Haji no ha cambiado nada y alguien que Saya cree muerto volverá.


End file.
